Inebriation of Sorrow
by Kusumita
Summary: The flowers intoxicated the ambiance into a wind of sudden alteration and they became drunk on the epitome of the pollen, which were each other. It was only their first meeting, and they had already felt different. [Charlotte x Meier]


Did I mention that I literally SUCK at romance? Cause... I really do. D: I usually don't do romance but I got a request and I need my mind away from Nanowrimo for a bit. XD Oh well, here you go x0 WiGGERt 0x. Some Charlotte and Meier.

**Summary:**The flowers intoxicated the ambiance into a wind of sudden alteration and they became drunk on the epitome of the pollen, which were each other. It was only their first meeting, and they had already felt different.

Charlotte x Meier

* * *

**Inebriation of Sorrow**

_Possibly, if I could save you from your sorrow… allow me to hold your hand._

The sun never faltered during the time of summer. Its light and heat constantly kept the people damp and panting. Never did the rain give hints of return once the summer set in, though; the rain was as unpredictable as the vampires. It would come and go, leaving a strange feeling of melancholy and loss and a strange uncanny resemblance to a gain of a frightening sort.

"Charlotte!"

A harsh whisper woke the young brown haired girl from her slumber. Her eyes flew open at the sound and a small sense of panic threw itself over her senses. Finally, after shortly calming down, she turned over to her side and stared at the black haired girl beside her. The dark haired girl had her small figure crouched beside the noblewoman's bedside with an evil glint in her steel grey eyes. Her hair tied up into a high plait held by a small white ribbon and tied by a white tie near the end.

Charlotte almost felt her eyes roll rather impolitely. She sat up and stared at the younger girl and whispered in reply.

"Yes, Tessa? What on earth could you possibly need this late at night?"

Tessa could only find herself smiling and tossing her head sideways in almost an innocent look. Charlotte could only bring herself to smile as well and slide off her bed, taking her hand she ushered Tessa out of the room with a small command.

"Come, come now. If I hurry we can make it a short swim. Now let me change!"

With that, Tessa bounced out of the room in almost a rabbit resembling manner. Charlotte found herself smiling at the thought of the woods they would sneak off to for a quick swim in the small lake located within it. Sliding off her sleeping dress she allowed the moonlight to grace her figure for a moment as she felt the cold nip at her bare skin.

Though, the winds were unusually cold for the summer night.

Ignoring the fact she tossed on a dress as quick as she could and met her small friend right outside her room and off she went into the night.

* * *

"Charlotte, the water is absolutely warm and cold at the same time!"

Tessa shrieked playfully as her naked body swum through the warm lake. Her black hair loose and swiveling in the dark liquid as the moonlight glimmered off the waters and her eyes in almost an admiring motion. As much as Charlotte wished to hide her jealousy towards Tessa, though not enough to wish harm, she could always remind herself of Tessa's unnatural beauty compared to her own.

It wasn't hate. No. It was adulation.

Charlotte wasn't a saint. She never claimed to be and most certainly would loathe the thought of ever becoming one. Though, all her thoughts were lost in the moment her own laughter flew through atmosphere and her body entered the dark mass of warm water. The splash died down and the once properly kept brown hair slid around Charlotte in a clinging movement as she felt herself become more relaxed in the area.

With a harsh jerk, Charlotte turned her head at she heard Tessa cry out. Tessa held herself close, as if scared to allow her feet touch the ground. Worried, Charlotte questioned the girl quickly.

"What is the matter?"

"Something! Something caressed my leg!"

Charlotte felt the jolt of fright rush up her as her toes squished into the murky dirt of the shallow bed. She held it in. If she panicked then Tessa would lose control of her senses and possibly drown due to her shorter height.

"It was probably a bit of weeds or just some fish."

"No! No! It was slimy and… and… silky!"

"Tessa, calm dow-,"

"Again!!"

Tessa yelled out loudly with almost a terrified sob reaching into her throat. Charlotte felt her anxiety rising, she wanted to reach for the girl but she was also too scared to go there.

"Swim out to me, the shore isn't far…"

Tessa moaned in terror.

"Charlotte! I can't! It'll grab me if I move! I know it will!!"

"Tessa! Come here!"

Charlotte shouted finally. The black haired, teary-eyed girl slowly but surely moved her way through the waters and finally warmed her arms around Charlotte's waist in a securing feeling.

"I don't know what it was, Charlotte…. It felt like hair. Long, straight hair!"

"It's alright now."

Charlotte stated comfortably. Allowing her legs to swim towards shore with the both of them in tact, as tiring as it was, she finally reached the dirt of the land. Tessa quickly changed and Charlotte followed along as she walked a bit more slowly towards the town. Tired and frightened, they never experienced such at thing at the lake where they usually went out at night. Never did they expect it.

Tessa sat down for a while, obviously tired, as Charlotte walked a bit further to see how much farther they had to go. Not realizing how far she had traveled, Charlotte soon found herself near a strange small field of flowers. Not extended out too far, but disappeared into an abyss of darkness which was obviously a path untouched by the moonlight or any kind of light at all.

Faintly, horses heaving through the shadows became an echoing sound. Panting and clanking, the sounds of a carriage followed closely. Charlotte backed away slowly as the sounds constantly and quickly grew louder and finally she caught the gleam of crimson eyes.

She wished to scream, but her voice had become caught the moment the horses flung themselves into the air to avoid crushing her. She had flung herself to the side to just barely evade being smashed by the great hooves upon the creatures. Her eyes remained closed from terror until the slamming of a door forced them open. The flowers began to recover from the harsh wind caused by the actions and began to fall back in place from the sudden jolt.

Charlotte sat up and twisted her head to face the large figure before her. Draped in black and armored in Victorian styled attire, white hair caressed over his head and face. Charlotte could dare state that he was breathtakingly beautiful for a man, especially one who should be old with such hair.

"You,"

He stared to speak. His voice cool and crispy to match the summer's atmosphere which cut through the dread mood of gloom which lingered upon Charlotte's near injury. His crimson eyes narrowed towards the young girl as he spoke.

"Foolish child."

He finished finally. Charlotte became slightly terrified of his unearthly voice and poise as he seemed to glide over to her figure. Caught off guard, his hand gripped around her throat and slammed her into the flowers; the essence of pollen caused the girl to become slightly intoxicated.

Charlotte felt the panic arise once more. Though, much like before, she settled it before it was visible. Her face twisted into a form of confusion more than disgust or fright. Meier seemed fazed by the girl's insensibility to his sudden motion. He smirked almost amused by her brilliant disgust of her horror.

"Girl, I am a vampire. Show me some fear or I shall be forced to believe you are entirely stupid."

"How can I fear you, when you have saved my life?"

Meier, in his confusing mind, was pleased slightly by her answer. Lifting his arm away from her throat, Meier slid up and allowed Charlotte to rise from her position on the floor to sit beside him. He spoke once more, in a tone less demanding and harsh, and looked towards her.

"I could kill you and take your blood this very moment. Make you into a lonely being to wandering forever, quite like myself."

"So your kind, indeed, are lonely… So you murder in frustration?"

"I'd stop trying to understand what I can never comprehend, child."

Charlotte, who had become rather tired of being called a child, took in a small breath of the pollen, once more being slightly inebriated by the scent, and spoke.

"Charlotte."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, It is Charlotte."

A handsome smile crossed the enigmatic features of the vampire. He replied.

"If you must know, Charlotte, I am Meier."

"Are you truly lonely, Meier?"

Meier seemed to think about the question for a moment, his silvery hair flowing upon the windy summer night's breeze as his eyes held the question for a moment. With a single reply, he swung her heart into a small pit of sorrow.

"I wish not to burden your mind for the world of immortals brings on the sadness within my once human heart. It is, indeed, a lonely place, Charlotte."

Charlotte did not answer. She merely looked down upon the flowers below them in a thinking space and allowed herself to slightly drift her hand to his shoulder. He tensed roughly but eased slowly. Strangely enough, the strange girl amused him and intrigued him at the same moment.

"Charlotte!!"

Tessa's voice was obviously heard coming closer. She had fallen asleep and noticed that the elder girl was no where to be found. Worried, Tessa had gone in search of the girl who now held onto a vampire's arm to comfort a crying soul.

The flowers intoxicated the ambiance into a wind of sudden alteration and they became drunk on the epitome of the pollen, which were each other. It was only their first meeting, and they had already felt different.

"I must go, Meier, but…. Please don't be lonely. I… can stay with you until I can so you can't be lonely again."

Meier, who had been more focused on Tessa's incoming voice than Charlotte, felt himself shook back to reality with a slap in the face. This human girl, no, this human _child _had just given up her company for those of the living to wish to help his solitude. It could have been shock, or even a small speck of remaining humanity, either way it was clear that Meier found his way to hold onto the young girl in a small hug.

Companionship, it was what he found in a small child like Charlotte. He was also confused by his actions, but Charlotte did not mind. She, in turn, returned the embrace for a short moment then stood up to leave.

"I shall return… Meier, for I wish such a life on no one…. Even those, whom my family has said to be evil and vile, do not deserve a life like that."

Without giving him time to reply, Charlotte hurried off to meet her small friend. The pollen had settled and Meier still felt himself quite drunk. If such pollen had settled long again, where did this overwhelming emotion of intoxicating source from?

Has much as Meier wished to ignore it, the emotion pounded upon his heart's door and formed a small tumor of veneration and, possibly, even …..

_Love._

* * *

Yeah... I suck at romance.. maybe it's cause I hate women in shows where men are suppose to pwn. Like action movies... STOP PUTTING POINTLESS ROMANCE IN IT. /end rant 


End file.
